


Fuck me Silly

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Bloodhound is easy to please, and to praise.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Fuck me Silly

Their needs were very… specific. 

Elliott hadn't really known what they liked, but apparently he'd found out the easiest way possible. Having nosed up behind them while they were working on their helmet and nudged his half hard cock against their rump, they'd purred. 

Fucking.  
Purred.

Like some type of animal being scratched under its chin, before grabbing him by his arms and skirting right to their shared room. They'd tossed him onto the bed so fast he was a little winded, but god was he breathless and nervous now. Because they're between his legs now leaning over him, and growling.  
“So brave to do that. “  
They hum nearly, hands trapping his thighs as they sink to their knees and are suddenly yanking him closer to them. He starts nervously laughing and covers his face as they fumble with his belt, his mind racing with thoughts of how fucking EASY this was. And to think he'd thought of doing an extravagant dinner or something, as they pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion he jumps and peeks at them between his fingers.  
“H-holy fuck babe “  
He shakily says as their hand wraps around him and they slide their tongue over his tip, he breathes out a happy noise and let's himself rest back against the pillows. 

As their lips close around his tip fully he lets out another breathy noise, they snort at him and swallow down halfway. Getting right to the point it seems, not that he minded at all that is… as they flatten their tongue against his underside he knows he's in for a ride, because they sink him in all the way down till their nose is brushing the soft short fuzz he has at his base. As they pull back, he has barely enough mind left to not hump up into their mouth.  
“Shit, baby please do t-that again “  
He huffs out, looking down to see them staring up at him. Their mismatched eyes looking more like a hungry predators than humans, unnerving really. But he can't tear his eyes away, especially since their expression goes from an angry feral to absolute adoration once he's locked onto them. As they start to move up and down along him he feels his dick throb in their mouth, their look is making his stomach fill up with warmth now.  
“H-hound…. Oh baby that's so fucking good, keep… keep going “  
He groans as they swirl their tongue around his tip, they make a noise of their own as he praises them. His brows raise at the reaction, curious now. 

He slides his hand to their head and gives an experimental thrust, they hum around him and seem to relax even.  
“Such a beautiful sight you are hmm? Might just cum from watching you work that pretty mouth~ “  
That certainly gets a reaction, a soft gagged moan as they slide further down his cock once again. He starts fucking up into their mouth now, finally realizing they liked the praise and they liked it rough. As he uses their mouth to his content, he can only explain their expression as blissful. Eyes rolled up to watch his own while he fucks their mouth, he groans happily and fucks harder into them. Grunting and huffing along as he feels the tight coil in his stomach, he groans shamelessly as he cums. Shoving their head down to make them swallow the load, they give a soft noise of contempt as he let's go.  
“Damn sweetheart, you good? “  
He asks as they pull back with a soft gasp, a saliva trail dribbling from their chin now.  
“So much better than good. “  
The raspiness in their voice makes his dick twitch up with excitement, his eyes widen and he chuckles.  
“Normally that doesn't happen…. Uh…. You up for round two? I've got a pretty nice idea if you're up for no penetration? “

He ends up with the hunter lying on their back while he fucks into their folds, making sure his tip rubbed along their clit as he goes. Surprisingly they'd gotten extremely wet from just being praised and him fucking their mouth, so at the moment he didn't even need lube to fuck their cunt indirectly but he still added just a smidge for safety. They were hot against his cock now and honestly it was pretty nice to hear them hum and purr in approval as he fucks against them, he's got their legs over one shoulder as he does this. Watching their expression for any signs of discomfort, but so far they seem to be enjoying it immensely. Especially since they're biting their lip and grabbing at the sheets, he kisses along one of their calves and starts to thrust faster against them now that he knows they're okay. His hips slapping against their own with each thrust, they gasp as the pace picks up and grab at the pillow they rest on. “O-Oh! Oh Elliott! “  
They moan happily, back arching as he speeds up for them. Making his own noise of approval, he grabs the bottle of lube nearby and drizzles some more right onto their clit. Watching as they rut onto his cock eagerly for more of this attention, their mouth falling open to take breaths of air. 

He shudders at the feeling of their clit twitching against his tip, but even so he doesn't stop his hips. Wanting to finish them off just like they did to him, he wanted them to cum all over his dick.  
“Come on baby, come on, just a little more huh? Just need that edge don't you? Bet you'll cum if I pick up the pace, won't you darling? “  
He growls, using whatever spunk he's got left in his step to really fuck against them. With the help of lube and their own slick juices he able to push them over that much needed edge, watching as they jerk to him and cry out in their native tongue.  
“That's it baby, come on. Get it all out sweetheart, cumming so nice “  
He groans against their calves, thrusts slowing down as a wet mess is made by them. They gasp and shake through it, but once it's over they're beyond satisfied with how he kisses down their legs till sliding up between them. Gently kissing their forehead, a soft sign asking if they were okay.  
Of course Bloodhound merely chuckles and kisses him back, before rolling over so the two legends get tangled up in each other.  
“Allfather test me again, but I am smitten by you Elliott. “  
They say against him, he grins at the moment and nods quietly  
“Good thing I know how to praise and love you hm? “


End file.
